General purpose processors experience high failure rates during execution of applications that rely on time-critical operations. As one example, when building an engine controller, there are specialized considerations based on time-critical factors. For instance, a valve is required to move at a very precise time in order to avoid collision with a piston. Here, a general purpose processor architecture would not provide the most advantageous implementation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a time-conscious computing architecture and method for its use, for applications in which time is an important concern. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.